All Quiet On The Western Front
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: DCAU/JLU story: Flash and Huntress are lumped together on monitor duty. Que mild flirting and inappropriate questions


Monitor duty, two simple words that could potentially alter the mood of any member of the legendary Justice League. There really wasn't much anyone could say to convince you that you may actually have a good time, although it was widely acknowledged that monitor duty was an infinitely better detail than crowd control, _anything_ was better than crowd control. Monitor duty, two simple words that could potentially change your life. A slight buzzing went off in the Flash's ear alerting him to an impending call, he pressed his com link.

There was a brief scuffling sound followed by the stoic voice of J'onn J'onzz. "Flash"

"Waddup J'onn?"

"Please report to the bridge."

"No can do J'onn, I'm part of the task force going down to help with that eruption in the Philippines…"

"Sorry Flash, you've been reassigned. Bridge, now." The line cut off.

As soon as the words rolled off the Martian Man Hunter's tongue Wally West veered off in the direction of the bridge, choosing not to use his powers in an attempt to delay the inevitable. Once having eventually made it up to the 'nucleus' of the Watchtower, Wally stood in front of the imposing steel doors, doors that had always reminded him of the swooshy ones as seen on Star Trek.

_Flash, please, I can sense your presence. _

Wally shook his head, you could never get away with anything when telepaths were involved, sighing he stepped onto the pressure pad that granted him access to the monitor room.

"You rang?" in a feasible imitation of Lurch; Flash announced his presence. J'onn turned briefly towards him, his eyes questioning. "Trust me that joke would be hilarious in some cultures."

"I understand you are making a reference to the cult television series 'The Adam's Family'." The Martian paused, a slight smile played on his mouth, "It just wasn't funny. Jokes aside, we have a slight problem."

"Problem? Doesn't happen to involve terrorist plots to assassinate the President and hot Russian babes in bikinis on snowmobiles does it?"

"Even for you that's a little far fetched," a new voice piped in.

"Huh?"

"Ah, Flash meet Huntress, she's your detail."

"Uh, run that by me again?"

"Huntress has over stepped her boundaries somewhat as a member of the Justice League, causing the League to take disciplinary action."

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh stop tip toeing around it, I've been a bad girl and I need to be punished," Huntress deadpanned.

"Normally I'd be happy to help, but somehow I don't like where this is going."

"As a founding member it was deemed appropriate for you to keep an eye on her," J'onn explained.

"Why wasn't I consulted?" came Flash's indignant reply.

"You're being consulted now," the source of the comment became apparent as the Dark Knight himself stepped out from the shadows swathed in his cloak, striking an imposing figure that all the criminals of Gotham had come to fear. Flash swallowed closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, he had stood up to Brianiac and damn well beat him for crying out loud.

"You mean you're sticking me on a glorified babysitting job?" he eventually forced out.

"I can put on a Russian accent if you want, I'm not promising a bikini though." Huntress interjected, a wicked smile on her lips.

Bats just glared.

"Right, well, I guess I've got no problem with that." Wally stuttered, scuffing his boot on the floor.

"Good, I'll leave J'onn to finalise the details with you." The Batman left without a backward glance.

"So, Flash, you and Huntress will be on monitor duty together for the most part. We need someone on duty for the graveyard shift in the embassy down on Earth. Also its felt that it would be useful if the two of you were to train together."

"To what, encourage bonding?" came Huntress' scathing retort.

"In short, yes."

"Goody," Hsuntres turned sharply towards Flash upon hearing his comment. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically "Whaa?"

"You are due down at 2300 hours," J'onn interjected before Huntress' newly clenched fist connected with the Scarlet Speedster's face.

"That gives us 45 minutes to become bosom buddies!" Huntress said with false enthusiasm relaxing slightly under J'onn's relatively soothing voice.

* * *

The two superheroes stood face to face, both sizing the other up and taking everything in. Flash's eyes started at Huntress' feet, one tapping impatiently against the cool steel floor. His gaze then travelled up her legs and what legs they were, clad in thigh high black armour plated boots. His eyes travelled further upward noting her black shorts; further exploration revealed her swimsuit style bodice, which inexplicably had the middle cut out of it. His gaze then flitted to her arms, both encased in a pair of fingerless opera gloves. Her ensemble was complete with a purple trimmed cape and mask covering the upper part of her face. Flash's eyes eventually rested on Huntress' ample bosom emphasised by her form fitting uniform.

"Eyes up here Red!" Huntress snapped irritably, clicking her fingers to draw attention to her face.

"Aww, you see we're already using nicknames." Flash replied with a goofy smile.

Huntress rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." She shook her head and mumbled something to herself, her inner struggle of epic proportions was expressed briefly by the scrunching up of her face, she suddenly snapped her head up and locked eyes with Flash."Oh, what the hell, we may as well and be civil otherwise Batman will whoop my ass and kick me out of Gotham. So start again, I'm Huntress and the only other thing you really need to know is that I can kick your butt"

"Flash, Fastest Man Alive," he grinned at her, "So, waddya like to eat?"

"Huh of all the questions you could ask, you quiz me on my food preferences?" Huntress asked, one delicate eyebrow arched in question.

"Hey! Back off lady, food is important to me, ok?"

"Right, well I'm not really hungry but I could do with some coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

"Ah, you're in luck, I make a killer ice mocha." "

, the machines do perfectly good coffee, besides isn't the kitchen kinda the catering staffs domain?"

"Not if your with a founding member, all access pass!" he flashed her a thousand watt grin. "C'mon, we aint got all day."

"Ok, to the kitchens?"

"The kitchens"

* * *

Five minutes later the two superheroes were sat at a table for two, both clutching ice mochas, Huntress took a noisy slurp and smiled contentedly.

"Pretty good right?" Flash questioned hopefully.

"Not bad, you may have some redeeming qualities yet."

"Not bad? Your face says other wise." Huntress raised an eyebrow; the Flash smirked.

"Sex face," he said savouring the words.

"Really now? I wouldn't think you'd have much experience in the department of… pleasuring women." Huntress smiled, her full lips parting slightly to give a flash of her teeth.

"Excuse me? I know plenty about that department"

"Sure you do, but you still maintain that you're the fastest man alive, right?" Huntress eyes widened innocently and with her mouth slightly open she cocked her head to one side.

To Flash's annoyance he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. But perhaps what was worse was that she knew that she had that effect over him. The Scarlet Speedster gave himself a mental check, there was no way she'd be interested. Anyway, wasn't she sort of none dating the Question? Best to get over it, besides they were trying the 'civil' thing, no point jumping the gun and trying to get a date out of the girl, not that she looked like the type of girl that would go on a date. Judging by the amounts of leather that featured in her costume he was thinking clothes staying on wouldn't be much of a priority when she spent time with the opposite sex. A sudden vivid image pushed its way to the forefront of Flash's mind, Huntress pulling off his lab coat in the storage room at work… Wally realised that he had been silent far to long and had thus far not come up with a decent comeback.

"I'll have you know…" he began.

Huntress cut him off, "later Flash, we've gotta work, c'mon we better head to the teleport pads" Huntress rose from her seat and began to walk towards the exit of the canteen; she stopped at the threshold, and throw her cup into the bin.

"You coming?"

No sooner had she finished her sentence and the Scarlett Speedster was by her side and the two newly attached superheroes made there way to the teleports.

* * *

Within just minutes the leaguers found themselves back on Earth, Wally knew he could travel fast, faster than Superman but he still marvelled at the instantaneous travel that enabled him to, in a matter of seconds, re-materialise somewhere else. He stepped off the teleport pad and glanced over at Huntress, she had just managed to place one shaky foot in front of the other; she wobbled slightly but regained her balance and sauntered over to the main control panel as if her momentary loss of equilibrium had never happened. The Flash smirked at her loss of control, his eyes dipping briefly to admire the motion of her hips as she moved gracefully across the floor.

"You gonna keep staring at my butt all day or you gonna come help me?" Huntress shot over her shoulder

"How didja…I mean, I'm not staring!"

"Sure you weren't" Huntress eyes rolled under her mask, she placed her hands either side of the highly sophisticated computers keyboard.

Flash gave Huntress a sidelong glance, "Hey Huntress?"

"Flash?" she replied breathing heavily through her nose.

"How do you and the Question kiss?"

Huntress' eyes narrowed, her arm shot out and connected with a loud thump.

* * *

**A/N: **A random one-shot I've had laying around and I've just decided to put it up.. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
